


A Little House

by oliviawrites (LauraLittlemiss)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Parents phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraLittlemiss/pseuds/oliviawrites
Summary: There's a little house at the end of a lane.





	A Little House

There's a little house on the street, one that's small and tucked away. It's a older house, the white paint has faded to a darker color that's starting to chip away. A minivan sits in the driveway, along with some bikes against the side of the house that are use almost every day.

If you go inside the house, you'll see photos lined all over the walls, pictures that range from two men kissing on their wedding day to small babies wrapped in blankets to teenagers sitting around campfires. They'll be two older men, sitting on the sofa. A teenage boy sitting in a recliner and two small girls who look almost identical playing with dolls all over the floor. There will be a anime on the TV, and a MacBook in each man's lap. The teenager will mutter something about girls being dramatic, one of the girls will say something along the lines of "Well, it's just because you don't treat them right." and the teenager will mumble something just under his breath so that no one but him hears. The one with thinning brown hair will shake his head a little and smile, calling for the dog that they adopted years ago. And they will be peaceful, all happily together.

And at night, the two men will each carry a little girl up the stairs, whispering tales of dragons and princesses. The little girls will pretend to shriek in terror when the older man will pretend to be a dragon and tickle their bellies as the brown haired one smiles fondly. And then they will both sit on a bed and finish the story to their two daughters, always promising a happy ending for both the dragons and the princesses. Blankets will be tucked in and cheeks will be kissed, the lights then turned off as "I love you"s are whispered to everyone in the room.

The two men will trek down the stairs, making popcorn for the remaining three family members. They'll gather on the sofa, one man on each end and their son squished between them, passing the popcorn bowl as they watch old Star Wars movies or something of the likes. The brown haired one will ask the son how his day went and hear all about the drama happening at school and how lame the teachers are. And then the one with the black hair will give his best advice and throw a piece of popcorn into his mouth. The brown haired one and the teenage boy will laugh when the popcorn fails to make it to his mouth and instead falls into his lap.

And soon, late at night, when the moon is high in the sky, they will all go to bed. The TV will be turned off, the popcorn bowl placed in the sink, and the lights out. The teenage son will hug his dads, saying 'I love you', even though he would never tell a living soul he still took comfort in the simple exchanges that happened daily. The son will walk into his sisters' room and kiss them each on the forehead, walk out and into his room.

And Dan will sigh and gather Phil in his arms, pulling the man closer to him. He will then burry his face in Phil's neck, his arms tightening around his back. And they will stay at the top of the stairs for just little while longer, until Dan pulls back and kisses Phil lovingly on the mouth. And Phil will take Dan's hand and lead him to their bedroom where they fall into bed, tangling their limbs as they sleep throughout the night.

There's a little house on the street, small and tucked away. That's where a peaceful family lives, full of love and warmth. And they wouldn't have it any other way. And once the children are grown, grandchildren visit every few weeks or so.


End file.
